A process for the recovery of a heavy hydrocarbon product (i.e., C.sub.2 + or C.sub.3 + hydrocarbons) from a hydrocarbon containing stream using the sequential steps of cooling, phase separating, rectifying and stripping is taught in the art. Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,053 by Tomlinson, et al. discloses such a process. Tomlinson further discloses that the refrigeration for the process can be provided by a two-stage (two loop) cascade refrigerator (the preferred embodiment) or a single loop vapor recompression refrigerator employing a mixed refrigerant. It has now been found, however, that the efficiency of Tomlinson's cycle incorporating the sequential steps of cooling, phase separating, rectifying and stripping wherein the predominant amount of refrigeration is provided by a single loop vapor recompression refrigerator employing a mixed refrigerant can be significantly improved.
Other prior art of general relevance showing various individual steps that are relevant to the technical field of the present invention, including phase separating, rectifying via low temperature dephlegmation and stripping include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,002,042; 4,272,270; 4,356,014; 4,526,596; 4,507,133; 4,608,068; 4,664,687; 4,675,036; 4,707,170; 4,714,487 and 4,718,927.